


【流花】婚礼（十二年后的故事）

by loveufleta



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 配对：流川枫/樱木花道分级：PG-13注释：流川收到了一封请柬，是赤木晴子的婚礼邀请，他隐约记得这个人，她是赤木队长的妹妹。警告：⭕人物ooc⭕高中毕业十二年后的故事⭕是个兜兜转转最后还是走到彼此身旁的故事⭕十多年以后，他们似乎稍微成熟了⭕医生 | 流川 x 湘北教练 | 樱木⭕有一点点仙道/洋平的提及
Relationships: 流川枫/樱木花道
Kudos: 22





	【流花】婚礼（十二年后的故事）

“喂。”流川接起了手机来电后才摁亮玄关的灯，反手关上了大门。

“流川，你收到晴子的婚礼请柬了吗？”彩子的声音从听筒那段传过来，是流川所一直熟悉的声音，只不过比高中时期增添了成熟的韵味。

“收到了。”流川记得自己前一天刚刚把那封邀请函丢进垃圾桶，他没打算去参加这场婚礼，他跟赤木晴子算不上熟识不说，他甚至都已经记不太清楚赤木晴子的长相了。

“就在下个星期六，你那天没有事情吧。”

“我那天有台手术。”流川几乎没有去回想自己是否真的在那天有台手术，他只是想拒绝彩子的邀约。

“这样啊……“彩子停顿了一下，似乎在思索，“那你做完手术来参加二次会①，也来得及。”

“应该会很晚。”

“有什么关系，二次会也会闹到很晚嘛。”

“我找不到请柬了。”流川穿过长长的玄关走廊走进客厅，打开灯，走到茶几旁，低头看见垃圾桶里躺着的那封请柬，声音毫无起伏的说着。这是他在受伤归国后对人说话常用的语气，能够毫无波澜的回绝掉那些过分的关心，一遍又一遍得对人重复着‘我很好’的概念，尽管那段时间过的并不好，而且几乎糟糕到只差一步就能从楼顶跳下去的状态。

彩子是鼓励流川走出那段阴霾时光的人，他清楚流川在说谎，不过她没有拆穿他，“我可以把地址发给你，你到时候只需要带着你自己来就行。”

“……”流川没有回答。

彩子继续追击，“湘北篮球队的大家都在，三井和暮木学长也会来。”

流川听到篮球队时，感觉自己短暂得停滞了呼吸，喉咙紧张的挤压在一起。

“樱木也会来。”彩子说，“好多年都没见他了，晴子说他现在在湘北当教练，真想不到啊……”

“……”流川弯下腰，将那封请柬从垃圾桶里捡出来，打量着上面的字体，烫金的赤木晴子和小池野的名字旁还印着繁复的花纹。

那个大白痴，当初表白不是被拒绝了吗，竟然还跟她有联系。流川想着，把请柬放在空无一物的茶几上。听起来他们的关系还很密切。

“流川，”彩子的声音打断了流川的思索，“你会来吧。”

“如果做完手术时间不太晚的话。”流川回答道。

“太好啦！那就到时候见！”彩子没再等流川的应答，先一步挂断了电话。

流川放下手机，脱了大衣搭在沙发背上才坐下来。房间里一片静谧。流川已经很少回想起自己还在打篮球的时光，那些日子后来大多和樱木挂钩，所以连带着樱木也被流川一起压进了记忆仓库里。

在赤木离开湘北篮球队后，流川和樱木为了取胜，逐渐成为配合默契叱咤高中篮坛的双子星，樱木的爆发力和弹跳力让他轻而易举的摘下篮下霸主的头衔，而流川则是具备多种得分能力实力深不可测的最强高中生。

他们的配合让湘北不仅打出名气，还实现了赤木的心愿，称霸全国。

深体大想要囊括这对双子星，只不过流川的目标是前往被称为篮球王国的美国，流川远走美国，独留樱木一人。

后来樱木有没有进入深体大流川一概不知，他切断了除了父母之外的与日本的任何联系。当他努力克服语言和种族歧视的障碍后挤入首发，还未成为NBA中最发光发热的日本球员，跟腱断裂的伤痛成了永久苦涩的回忆。

手术后能够走路，但是失去了成为运动员的资格，流川收拾行囊，回到了日本。

流川将自己从旧回忆里拉出来，伤病带来的痛苦还未完全从他的身体里褪去，他还清晰的记得当他听见医生下的诊断书，确定他不能再在篮球赛场上奔跑的时候，那种几乎能压垮人的窒息和绝望。

流川从沙发上站起来，走到几乎从不使用的厨房，打开冰箱门，从空荡的只存放了啤酒的冰箱中拿出一罐。拉开拉罐的声音清脆，喝了一口，流川的视线再次落在摆在桌上的请柬上。

重新返回客厅，流川把请柬丢回了垃圾桶。

果然还是不要再与篮球有瓜葛的好。他想着。

流川结束这台手术的时候已经下午六点半了，护士们围上来祝贺流川第一台主刀手术的成功。流川点点头，回到自己的办公室，把她们隔绝在房间外面。

换好衣服，拿出手机，发现有很多条彩子的信息，是婚礼的照片，有十多张，新娘牵着新郎笑得一脸幸福、妹妹出嫁在宴席上哭得一塌糊涂的赤木，还有许多熟人的合照。流川快速的划过，突然停了下来，最后一张——是彩子的自拍，只露了半张脸，后面是一些熟悉的面孔，三井、宫城、暮木，还有樱木。

流川一眼就看到了人群里那颗红色的脑袋，不论多少年过去，他还是最引人瞩目的那个。

照片下面有一行字，‘二次会还没开始我觉得他们几个已经喝醉了！’后面跟着他们所在地方的地址。

流川盯着屏幕上手舞足蹈的樱木，按下了锁屏。

流川拉开鱼住居酒屋的门，根本不用费力去找他们的包间，他们承包了整个居酒屋。闹哄哄的居酒屋里所有人突然停下动作，看向流川。

樱木正一只脚踩在矮桌上，手中拿着啤酒瓶，指向一张流川陌生的面孔，流川猜想那大概就是新郎。

樱木手中的啤酒瓶掉下来，砸在桌子上，发出响亮的“砰”声，酒液从瓶子里哗啦啦流出来。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”流川拉上身后的门，说道。

彩子迎上来，拉着流川走到桌边，“太好啦！我还以为你还在忙呢，流川你能来太好了。”

围坐在桌边的篮球队成员给流川腾出一个座位，流川落座在三井和暮木中间，正对着仙道，仙道会出现在这里倒是让流川比较意外。

樱木还像一尊雕像一样僵在原地。

“大白痴。”流川几乎是叹息一样吐槽了一句。

“哈？你说什么你这个死狐狸！”樱木条件反射地转向准备揍流川，湘北熟悉的意气之争，十多年过去了还是一样的配方。

坐在樱木旁边的洋平赶紧一把拦住了几乎要爬过桌子挥拳的樱木。

流川从衣袋里掏出祝仪袋②，递到晴子面前，“新婚快乐。”

晴子愣了愣，接下，“谢谢。”

樱木盯着祝仪袋眯了眯眼，“算你这个狐狸识相。”

流川只是对着晴子点了点头，没再继续说话，坐在流川身旁的三井一把揽住流川的肩膀，“你小子这么些年，终于长进了点了。”

很快之前那闹哄哄的氛围又重新充满了房间，流川的到来并没有影响大家的兴致，樱木被樱木军团疯狂的灌酒，脸红的跟他的头发一样。他又开始指着新郎的鼻子威胁，“如果你对晴子不好，你就完蛋了臭小子。”

仙道往流川酒杯里添了一杯酒，“好久不见。”

“嗯。”流川在那段颓废时光之后已经戒掉了酒精，但他觉得今天破个戒也无伤大雅，端起酒杯和仙道碰了碰杯。

三井凑过来，靠到流川身上，“臭小子，笑一个啊，怎么这么久了你还是个死人脸啊。”

从他的话里流川能听出来三井已经醉了。

“你喝醉了，学长。

“我才没醉！”说完咚得一声倒在桌上，把一旁的暮木吓了一跳。

不知道谁开了头，突然聊起了湘北球队，从樱木扒掉赤木裤子那里说起来。樱木的笑声毫不掩饰，几乎盖过了房间里所有人的声音，自然接下来收获的就是赤木的铁拳。

流川一言不发，只是看着樱木捂着头嘀嘀咕咕的说着大猩猩还是大猩猩。扯扯嘴角，流川的心情好了起来。

樱木总是喊得最大声，还是熟悉的聒噪模样，流川和仙道在闹哄哄的一团乱里面平静的聊天。流川感觉到有人一直在盯着自己看，侧目去找的时候，总会见到樱木慌乱地撇开头，但他一整晚都没再和流川说过话。

散伙的时候樱木在居酒屋门口抱着洋平呜呜呜的哭，说晴子终于找到了她自己的幸福。仙道走过去把猴子抱树一样的樱木从洋平身上扯下来，转头对站在一旁的流川说道，“流川你送花道回去吧。”

流川听到仙道称呼樱木为花道，不太明显地皱了皱眉头。

“我才不用那个死狐狸送！”樱木叫起来，拉着洋平的胳膊不松手，“洋平，我们回家！”

洋平还没接话，流川就伸手一把将樱木拽到自己旁边，樱木喝的太多，脚步虚浮，被流川这卯足了劲的拉扯直接失去了平衡，倒向流川。

流川揽住樱木的后腰，稳住他。

洋平看着流川，眼睛闪过一丝情绪，脸上带上意味深长的笑意，“那花道就拜托你了，流川君。”

流川点点头，没深想洋平笑里的含义，抬手招了一辆出租，把樱木塞进去。

“你住哪里？”

“谁要你这个死狐狸送啊。”

“你住哪里？”流川看着樱木，又问了一遍。

“湘北高校。”

“你住在学校里？”

“我是篮球队教练，住在教职工宿舍有什么问题！”

流川这才想起来，上个星期彩子给他打电话的时候有提到，樱木现在已经是湘北篮球队的教练了。樱木见流川不说话，以为是因为篮球的事戳到了流川，急忙闭上了嘴，一路上都没再开口，只是自顾自得把脑袋贴在车玻璃上，看着窗外流过的夜色。

车停在湘北高校门口，樱木坐在里侧，只能等着流川付了钱先下了车他才钻出出租。他以为流川会马上转身走人，但是没有，反而他一副要跟着樱木进去的架势。

樱木也没理睬他，走得摇摇晃晃，几次差点被绊倒。流川跟在樱木后面，樱木没有走大门，而是走的侧门，推开那扇狭窄的小门的时候，因为太醉，没有注意到脚底的坎，就那么直挺挺地摔下去，面朝地倒在地上。

流川叹了口气，上前跨过小门，弯下腰拉住樱木的胳膊将他扶起来。樱木丝毫没有要领情的样子，一把甩开流川，“本天才才不需要你这种小老百姓的帮忙。”

流川松手，退了一步，似乎这时候才想起来要离开一样，“既然你到了，我回去了。”

流川跨出小门，走了两步，听到樱木在身后喊了一身，“喂，死狐狸。”流川回过头，借着从云层中冒出头的月光，看着站在门那端的樱木，等着他把话说完。

“想不想打一场1v1。”

流川愣了愣，已经十年没有听到有人跟他说这样的话了，负伤后，没有人敢在他面前在提起篮球，那会激怒他。但这次，流川没有生气，他看着樱木在月色下逐渐清晰的面孔，和他脸上十几年都没什么变化的嚣张的笑容。

“好。”流川说。

流川穿着西装和大衣，根本不适合打篮球，但这并不是一场正式的比赛，这些小事似乎无伤大雅。他们在湘北篮球队更衣室里换了鞋，樱木的尺码和流川相差无几，穿上能够灵活的活动。流川没有换运动服，只是脱掉了大衣和西服外套，挽起了衬衫的袖子，露出小臂。他能注意到樱木时不时投过来的关注的视线，但是樱木没有问流川到底能不能打，流川也没有说。

篮球击打地面的声音在空荡荡的体育馆里格外响亮，篮球在樱木手中，流川站在他的对面，压低自己的重心，流川感觉到自己心中熄灭的火焰被重新点燃，在他的每一根血管里流窜，一直传递到指尖。这是他久违的、想念的篮球。

他们太过熟悉彼此，对方的假动作、哪个角度命中率高都一清二楚，加上樱木喝了酒晕晕乎乎，很快就分出胜负，流川获得了胜利。

樱木喘着气，躺在地板上，看着天花板上的大灯，被光线刺的眯了眯眼，他不服气地气喘吁吁道，“要不是本天才喝了点酒，怎么可能让你这只病狐狸取胜。”

见流川没说话，樱木继续在口头上取胜，“看在你那么久没有打球的份上，天才就让让你，给你放点水。”

“……”流川没有反驳，就像他们曾经是双子星时那样，只是放任樱木说大话。

“真想不到，竟然还有一天能和你这个死狐狸打球。”光线太刺眼，长久的注视让樱木眼睛酸疼，闭上眼隔绝光线，樱木继续嘀咕着醉话一样的句子，“而且还是在晴子的婚礼这天，晴子终于找到了自己的幸福了，没有眼瞎选择吊死在你这棵树上！”

“她不适合你。”流川开口。

她不适合你。流川在十三年前也说过这句话，那时候樱木跳起来毫不犹豫地给了流川一拳，然后揪着流川的领子命令他必须对晴子好。

而那时候还年轻气盛不懂退让的流川只是冷冰冰地丢出一句点燃樱木怒火的话，“那个女人怎么样跟我没有关系。”

他们打了一架，在体育馆里直接扭打起来，两人都没有手下留情，飞溅到对方运动衫上的血都交融在一起分不出谁是谁的。之后这对默契双子星没有再说过话。一个月后，流川拎着行李离开日本飞往美国。直到流川离开的第三天，樱木才从队友的口中得知流川已经前往美国。

“也许是吧。”樱木没有像十二年前一样挥出拳头，只是喃喃道，声音低下去。

流川愣了愣，他确信樱木是醉了，不然樱木怎么会说出这样的话。他蹲下身，凑近樱木的脸，想看看他是不是已经醉的要昏过去了。

体育馆的灯突然熄灭。

“啊，又来了。”樱木睁开眼，撑起身体，“我就说那个破闸该……修……”他没有注意到流川什么时候凑过来的，两人的脸几乎贴到一起，樱木能闻到流川身上的酒气，和他喷在自己面颊上滚烫的呼吸。

流川没有退开，他直勾勾地盯着僵住的樱木。

月光穿透玻璃洒在地板上，虽然跳闸了，但借着月色，他们仍然能够清楚地看见彼此脸上的表情。

樱木反应过来，想要推开流川，刚抬手就被流川捉住了手腕。流川不仅没有后退，反而还贴得更近。

樱木能听见自己胸腔里疯狂搏动几乎跃出来的心跳声。

那个吻来得顺其自然，樱木几乎没有任何抵抗就缴械放任流川的舌头撬开牙关探入口腔，和湿漉漉的舌尖纠缠在一起。

流川退开的时候樱木几乎断气，他张大嘴大口呼吸着。即使只有月光，流川也能确定樱木的脸已经红得跟他的头发一样。

“死……死狐狸……你……”樱木瞪着流川，半天没有憋出一句话。

流川凑过去，在樱木的唇上轻啄了一下，没了刚才的进攻性，“对不起。”他的话让樱木难以置信地眨了眨眼，“为了发生过的所有事。”流川补完这句话。

樱木知道他指的什么，他曾经对晴子的轻蔑、对樱木故意而为的挑衅、不留余力的拳头、不告而别，也许还有刚刚的那个吻。

樱木花了很多年才想明白当初为什么他对流川的不告而别那么的执着，执着到他在赛场和生活上都更加拼命、更加努力，就为了也去那个流川向往的篮球王国。樱木曾经的设想是读完深体大就奔赴美国，然后好好嘲笑一下花了两年时间才坐上首发的流川。

如果没有收到流川受伤退役和安西教练在带领湘北比赛时心脏病又发作这两条消息，樱木也许很快就会登上前往美国的飞机。安西教练抢救及时并无大碍，但不能再继续执教湘北，而流川，在直播的比赛中跌倒后就销声匿迹。

樱木留了下来。

英语几乎没考过双数的樱木依然去海量的英文报纸里找寻流川的消息，最后只找到很小的一块版面，报道流川的跟腱修复手术成功，但失去了他的篮球职业生涯。

那份报纸被樱木撕烂丢进了垃圾桶。

樱木见到洋平和仙道在一起的时候，突然就想明白了这一切到底是怎么回事，可他已经成了胆小鬼樱木，他无法向对晴子表白那样果决坚定。所以他选择了退缩。

如果流川没有来参加婚礼的二次会，如果没有刚才那个吻……

流川站起身，“我该回去了。”

“等等！”樱木几乎是从地板上跳起来，一把拽住了流川的手腕。

流川回过头看着他。

“你……”樱木被流川的视线看得有些不自在，清了清嗓子，他堂堂天才，什么时候落过下风，樱木瞪回去，搞得流川一脸莫名其妙。

“……”两人就这么僵持着，樱木即不松手，也没说出什么，流川意外的很有耐心，等待着。

说点什么。樱木的脑子飞快地运转。

“你的左腿，没事吧……”樱木憋了半天终于憋出这句，这是他一直以来想问的，他知道流川的手术很成功，但他想听见流川亲口说出他没事。

流川没有想到樱木会知道自己曾经伤在左腿，“彩子学姐告诉你的吗？”

“哈？当然是本天才自己在报纸上看到的。”樱木说完，突然发觉自己这样表现得好像很在乎流川的样子，忙不迭地补上一句，“只是碰巧翻报纸看见了而已。”

流川当然很清楚当初在报纸上他的退役消息只占了很小很小的一块面积，他也知道樱木可不是个有阅读报纸习惯的人。流川在夜色的掩护下扬起嘴角。

“很疼。”流川说着就腿一软向地面倒去。

樱木眼疾手快地扶住流川，“喂！你没事吧！你这个死狐狸！不能打还逞什么强啊！”

流川直接把自己的重量都压到樱木身上，不说话，一副疼得厉害的模样。

“你还能走吗？”樱木问。

“不能。”流川回答的速度快得让樱木都没反应过来。

停顿了几秒，樱木才开口，“那我送你回去。”又抱怨一样得补上一句，来掩饰自己并不是很情愿，“你们这种小老百姓就是麻烦，本天才就送你回去吧，不然死在路上还得怪我。”

流川没接话，只是把重量都压在樱木身上，两人拖着步伐走出了体育馆。

“好了，我回去了。”樱木把流川丢在沙发上。

流川伸手地速度很快，樱木还未反应就已经被他压在沙发上亲吻，酒精的后劲似乎才上来，樱木觉得自己有些晕乎，把流川的衬衫揪得皱巴巴的，但他没有推开他。

两人转移到床上的时候樱木身上只剩下一条薄薄的内裤。樱木仰头看着天花板上的灯，光线刺眼，眯起眼盯着那团温暖的光源，生理性的泪水涌上来模糊了灯光。落在小腹上滚烫的亲吻让樱木觉得不真实。

“流川。”

他几乎从没好好叫过他的名字。

流川停下了亲吻，直起身，刚好挡住了刺眼的灯光，他逆光的影子慢慢在樱木视野里清晰，樱木眨了眨眼睛，把泪水挤掉，这样能看得更清楚。带着热度的水珠沿着太阳穴滴落在耳廓，积攒起来。

流川感觉到自己的心口被揪紧，他从未有过这种感觉，他意识到自己曾经错过了什么。

俯下身，落下一个吻。

“别走。”樱木在亲吻间歇含糊不清的嘟囔，伸手拉住了他的手，指尖滑过掌心，紧紧握住。

“我不会走。”流川停下亲吻，语气格外的认真。

樱木的呼吸平稳下来，酒精和疲惫让他在几秒内就沉入睡眠。

流川不确定樱木是否听见了自己所说的话，他把樱木塞进被子里，打算自己去沙发上睡，想抽出手，樱木却紧紧捏着不放，仿佛在睡梦中害怕他的又一次不告而别。

流川没再试着把手拔出来，而是钻进被窝，一米五的床对于两个前篮球队员来说太过拥挤，肌肤相贴，关掉灯，流川的欲望逐渐消退，侧过头，在眼睛适应黑暗后能隐约看清樱木脸部的轮廓，流川第一次觉得这个冷冰冰的房间有了生气。

流川难得睡得很沉，没有伤痛侵扰，一夜无梦，甚至睡过了头，醒来的时候樱木没在床上，流川侧头看见床头的闹钟指针指向了八点半。通常来说流川睡到五点半就会被噩梦惊醒，再也无法入睡。

明明旁边还挤了一个人，竟然会睡得这么沉。流川正想着，听见厨房里有动静，爬起身，赤着脚走向厨房查看。

樱木围着围裙哼着小曲正在做早餐，流川完全不知道樱木到底在哪里找到的这些用具，他觉得自己家里应该不存在这些东西。

樱木刚把鸡蛋打进平底锅，突然被身后贴上来的人吓一跳，流川的手臂绕过樱木的腰，在他身前交叠，下巴顺其自然地放在樱木的肩膀上，呼吸贴在耳廓上，樱木几乎炸毛，“干什么啊死狐狸！”

樱木一只手拿着锅铲，一只手正在试图扳开流川缠在自己腰上的手。

“我昨天没说。”流川突然开口。

“啊？”樱木停下了动作，蛋在锅里发出滋滋声。

“我喜欢你，樱木花道。”流川知道他在十二年前就该说出这句话，可惜那个时候他只懂得挑衅，激怒樱木在他眼里是种乐趣。他总是能第一个在赛场上确定樱木的站位，发觉他情绪的不对，他的注意力无时无刻都在跟着樱木跑。

樱木花了五秒钟才消化这句话，他正要炸毛跳起来的时候流川已经松开的手后退到餐桌旁。

“你！你这个死狐狸！大早上说什么奇奇怪怪的话啊！严重干扰本天才制作特质早餐了！”樱木没有回头，他对着锅里那个已经被煎糊的蛋发泄一样叽叽咕咕道。

流川没说话，只是拉开椅子坐下。樱木红透的耳尖已经暴露了他的想法。

煎蛋和培根被端到流川面前，樱木站在桌旁，清了清嗓子，硬着头皮和流川对视，“哼哼，本天才只是看你这个病弱狐狸太脆弱，承受不了拒绝的打击，勉强答应照顾你一下。”说完觉得还不够体现自己是被迫的，忙加上一句，“不是因为喜欢你！”虽然这句话听起来完全没有任何说服力。

“好。”流川伸手拉住樱木，指尖滑过掌心，紧紧握住。

END.

①二次会：日本的婚礼流程是婚礼、婚宴、二次会。也就是婚宴之后的聚会，相对会轻松很多，不会在意每一条规定流程。

②祝仪袋：日本婚礼的红包，一般是给三万日元左右。

后记：

其实没有想到会突然写流花。吃这对好多年了，最喜欢的一对cp的相处模式就是流花。前几日突然翻出灌篮来看，在想如果十多年后他们会是什么样，于是有了这篇文。刚好又赶上今天情人节，就当做是情人节贺文吧。

关于流川和花道的相处模式，在这篇文里没有那么剑拔弩张，毕竟都三十岁了，人总是会成长的。

文里的流川与原著偏差巨大，是因为他经历的成长比樱木的成长更痛。这篇故事里设定的时间线：18岁飞往美国，21岁受伤退役，24岁才走出崩溃低谷期，29岁读完医学院，30岁才正式完成第一台主刀手术。流川是那种沉默寡言型的人，但是不代表他不会去想一些事，也可能他会比樱木想的更多。可他不善于表达，他习惯了去挑衅樱木，最后导致矛盾越来越深，但在经历那么多事情后，他停下来重新思考之后，再与樱木相见，他不会再像之前一样不成熟。

樱木英勇无畏，但是对待他真正动了感情真正在乎的人，他会退缩，所以即使知道流川回到了日本，他也没有勇气去见他，他们曾经是双子星，默契无间，可流川的不告而别对他打击很大，所以他不会是他们两个中先迈出那一步的人。

以上纯属个人见解，一切ooc属于我。（流川设定医生纯属我私心想看白大褂流川x）


End file.
